A Simple Letter
by AcouGuitarQT
Summary: Sequal to "I'll Be Right Back.". Now, The thoughts about a simple letter. But, is there hope? Could Syaoran and Sakura get together? I will write the third part of this and submit tomarrow. Warning: this one isn't as good as the first part!! please review


A Simple Letter  
  
A Simple Letter.  
Who would have thought?  
Certainly I would have.  
Today I got a letter.  
Actually.  
An inviation.  
To a wedding.  
I haven't opened it yet.  
But.  
I know, that it's for a wedding.  
Who's?  
I cannot say.  
It hurts too much.  
I should have expected this.  
Why didn't I?  
Was I really that blind?  
How can one man be so stupid?  
Did I really think she would hold on?  
I did brake it.  
Didn't I?  
A promise.  
I broke that.  
So, I guess this is the consequenses.  
I've been waiting for them to arive.  
Here I am.  
A twenty-eight year old.  
Sitting at this desk--again.  
With...  
::sigh::  
Sakura Bear.  
I still have her.  
Oh, I really have done something so stupid.  
I haven't ever dared to love anyone.  
Ever again.  
And I don't presume to either.  
Never Again.  
  
Today in the mail I got a letter.  
I was so happy.  
I know who it is from.  
My dear friend.  
Now.  
It will be my turn to be behind the carmera.  
I am so excited.  
At least she has found happieness.  
But.  
I still mourn over another letter.  
From him.  
Somehow I can't find the strengh to move on.  
I wonder if he has?  
His letter said he will always love me.  
But I wonder.  
Does he still?  
I doubt it.  
Oh well.  
Even if he did.  
Could I ever forgive him?  
I don't know.  
I wish he would say something.  
It's been so many years.  
Years.  
Not days, or weeks, or months.  
Like I thought it would be.  
But insead so so so many years.  
No contact.  
For years.  
  
Soon.  
My lovely fiance' and Myself,  
I really am very excited.  
But, I don't show it.  
As a joke.  
I hope.  
:-)  
I recieved a letter today.  
For my wedding.  
Oh well.  
She sent it probably so I don't forget the day.  
Never would I.  
I love her so much.  
More like admire.  
She is so strong.  
She helped her Cherry Blossom through a hard time.  
Which, she has yet to fully recover from.  
But, she is more like herself now.  
I wonder if he is coming.  
To the wedding.  
He should.  
After what he's done.  
As my future wife puts it.  
But, I don't know.  
What would our beloved Card Mistress think?  
I know they love each other still.  
I can feel it.  
But they doubt their feelings.  
::sigh::  
I must stay out of their love affairs.  
I have much more to worry about.  
My dear camera woman.  
  
Kaiju.  
"....not a kaiju!"  
I hear her yell.  
Well, at least she's more like herself.  
She says we've been invited to a wedding.  
Who's?  
Her best-friend.  
Such a sweet girl.  
No.  
She is a woman now.  
All of them.  
They've grown.  
And found happieness.  
All except.  
My Kaiju.  
"...NOT A KAIJU!"  
She yells again.  
She always pesters me about getting out.  
How I don't live her e anymore.  
If the gaki dares to show up at this wedding.  
I will personally beat everything out of him.  
Yes.  
That will show him.  
What he did to her,  
and everyone.  
For so many years.  
To MY Kaiju.  
  
Oh, Nadeshiko.  
I am so proud.  
My daughter, will be wedded soon.  
I am glad she has moved on.  
From your Cherry Blossom.  
She is very lovely.  
Beautiful.  
Happy?  
Not yet.  
She hides her pain.  
As Tomoyo has said.  
Oh, I recieved the invitaion to her wedding today.  
I wish you were here to attend.  
But.  
Somehow.  
I know you'll be there.  
Right?  
I know.  
  
This simple letter.  
Has thrown him into deeper depression.  
I can't understand why.  
Could it be?  
Oh no.  
He can be so dumb sometimes.  
I peer in his room.  
He's crying.  
Again.  
He never really cried at all.  
Until he returned from Japan.  
The room is dark.  
He doesn't dare show himself.  
I think I'll ask him.  
No.  
He hasn't opened the letter yet?  
I observe the envelope in my hands.  
It dosen't have a return address.  
This.  
This is a misunderstanding.  
I have to tell him.  
He turns to me.  
His senses are slow,  
Weak.  
I motion to the letter sitting on his desk.  
He shuns it away.  
I am determined here.  
"No. Read It."  
A tear.  
Again.  
He slowly opens it.  
Finally.  
Victory.  
He scans the letter.  
Then, he notices a small piece of paper.  
He reads it.  
And smiles.  
I smile at him,   
And leave him to rejoice.  
Silently.  
There is still hope.  
  
~~~  
I admit. THIS SUX!!!! Not as good as the other one "I'll Be Right Back.". I do plan to write an epiloge. WHICH IS GOING TO BE HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY!!!!!!!!  
  
OOh, REVIEW!!!!!  
THANKS!  
  
With Love,  
AcouGuitarQT (Caitlin)  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
